This application proposes a training program for Stephan Cieslak, D.D.S. to prepare him to compete successfully for NIH research support to conduct studies relevant to dental pathophysiology. Dr. Cieslak will enter the Graduate Program in Cellular and Molecular Pharmacology at The University of Texas Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences at Houston. His sponsor, who will also act as his Ph.D. advisor, will be Dr. Mari Haddox, Associate Professor of Pharmacology and Director of the Graduate Program. His entire training program will be supervised by an Advisory Committee composed of Graduate School Faculty from The University of Texas Dental School and The Graduate Program in Pharmacology. Phase I training will be devoted to didactic coursework, interactive seminars and 3 research tutorials. Didactic coursework includes Biochemistry, Introductory Cell Biology, Mammalian Physiology, Mechanisms of Hormone Action, Biomedical Statistics, Pharmacology, Advanced Biochemistry, and Eukaryotic Gene Expression. Interactive seminars include Graduate Student Seminar in Pharmacology, Special Topics in Pharmacology, and Clinical Resident Conferences in Current Periodontic's Research and Clinical Research in Periodontics. Three research tutorials will be conducted in Graduate Training Faculty laboratories to acquaint Dr. Cieslak with (1) salivary gland development and hormone regulation, (2) molecular biological approaches to studying hormone and drug regulation of cell development and function, and (3) regulation of intracellular protein routing and processing. The criteria for moving to the Phase II training component will be passage of a Ph.D. Candidacy Exam administered by his Advisory Committee. The Candidacy Exam consists of submission of a written thesis proposal in the format of an NIH grant application, an oral defense of the thesis proposal, and passage of a written examination regarding the basic principals of Pharmacology and current experimental topics relevant to research in the area of dental pathophysiology. During Phase II Dr. Cieslak will conduct his independent thesis research project under the direct guidance of Dr. Haddox. The research will elucidate the required roles for polyamine biosynthesis during the progression of events occurring during neonatal development of murine salivary glands and will assess whether polyamine biosynthesis is essential for adult salivary gland secretion. At the end of his training, Dr. Cieslak will be equipped to function as an independent investigator and to attain and hold a leadership position in a dental research institution.